1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to supports for banners utilizing a vertical column and horizontal arms wherein a set screw arrangement within the column readily locks the arms in the desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Banners, signs, tapestries, and the like used in stores and other display locations may use vertically positioned columns having arms extending therefrom in a horizontal manner. The banner or sign may be suspended from the arms. It is necessary to lock the arms relative to the column to prevent inadvertent arm displacement and provide a tight assembly. It is important that such display devices be aesthetically attractive, clean and simple in appearance, and free of projections and edges which may inadvertently snag a banner or sign, or otherwise ham any article suspended from the arms, as clothing, or the like, may also be supported by the column arms.
With devices of this type, the arms are often fitted into the column holes with an interference or press fit, but such installation is difficult and expensive in that accurate assembly and hole forming techniques are required, and when assembling lightweight display columns with force requiring techniques damage to the apparatus may occur, and surfaces may be scratched or otherwise marred. Arm locks using Tinnerman type nuts and washers are also used, but do not produce tight, rattle-free assemblies.
Also, as the banner or sign support must be attractive, yet not distract from the overall appearance of the display, fittings, screws, couplings, and other accoutrements often used with apparatus of this type are undesirable.